


Home [SouRin Drabbles]

by bluefading



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefading/pseuds/bluefading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All our baggage is in the trunk, Rin, and I have no idea where we’re going, but you better stick with me.”<br/>“Do I have a choice?” Rin cooes.<br/>“You do.”<br/>Rin leans back in his seat, lets his fingers drag against the wind like before, and closes his eyes. Sousuke begins singing again.<br/>Yeah, Rin does have a choice, but he wouldn’t give up listening to that deep, familiar voice for anything. It’s home, he decides.<br/> </p><p>collection of (mostly) sourin drabbles pt.2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. box (G)

**Author's Note:**

> my goal is to one day write an actual sourin fic, but for now here are drabbles
> 
>  
> 
> rating for each chapter in parenthesis  
> [[originals](http://sourinstories.tumblr.com/tagged/sourinstories)]
> 
> feedback is always appreciated ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted: 23 June 2016

## Sousuke takes in the giant box sitting on the bottom bunk before taking in the unnerving grin on Rin’s face.

“What is that?” He asks, not really all that curious, but the box was about as large as a grown man, and if Rin was going to be keeping a human body in their room, Sousuke would like to be aware.

“A present,” Rin tries to say casually. “For you.”

Sousuke notices the tapping of Rin’s fingers at the corner of his elbow and how his smile is just _a little too strained_.

It’s not Christmas. It’s not Sousuke’s birthday. And it certainly wasn’t appreciate-your-roommate-day-HEY-HERE’S’-A-GIFT. Though Sousuke wouldn’t mind if such a thing existed.

He eyes Rin.

“I’m serious. Open it.”

Sousuke sighs, walking over to the bed and finding himself obliging obediently. Not that he had a choice in the first place. This was Rin, afterall.

The box was a simple, naked cardboard, embellished only by a blue ribbon that Sousuke figured Rin carefully laced himself. He pulls at the blue string and lets it collect on the sheets. When he finally lifts the lid open, his eyes first land on the shine of wood, then on the strings, readily taut to sound.

 _Whoa_.

It was over a month ago when Sousuke had offhandedly mentioned to Rin that he wanted to try and play the guitar; it was met with a sneer and a comment on how his fingers were too large for playing instruments. _Remember that mess with the flute in grade school?_  

Yet, here was Rin giving his musically-challenged hands a guitar. Sousuke fumbled for his tongue. “Rin?”

“Yeah? You like it?”

“How - why?”

Rin shrugs. “It’s no big deal. I just happened to walk by this second-hand shop when I saw that and thought -” He clears his throat. 

“- thought of you. What you said, I mean. Figured if wanted to learn the guitar, you’d need something to play with first. Of course I didn’t buy anything fancy or expensive because knowing how you handle instruments with those big fat hands that baby’s gonna be a goner in a week. But still, I want you to take good care -”

“Rin.”

“What?”

“Thank you. I’ll make sure to treasure it.”

Then Sousuke gives him one of those _rare_ smiles. 

Maybe that was what Rin was after.

He turns away from him and to the mess on Sousuke’s desk. He could feel heat rising up the back of his neck.

“Like I said. It’s no big deal.”


	2. never (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted: 27 June 2016

## “Does it hurt?”

Rin presses his lips on the broad shoulder. It seems to tremble under his breath, but when Rin lets go of a sigh and opens his eyes, he knows it’s his own lips that are betraying him.

“Does it?” He repeats. 

The space between Sousuke’s shoulder and ear form the perfect place for Rin’s forehead, and so he settles himself there. He’s tired. Drained. There’s a thousand rocks squeezed inside his chest that he carries.

“I … I wish it had been me.” It’s not true. But at the same time Rin can’t find any lie beneath it. “Giving up’s too fucking easy, you know. I would never do it. _Never_.”

It was just like when they were kids – the way Rin would try to provoke him.  Sousuke smiles at that.

“When have I ever denied a challenge from Rin Matsuoka?”


	3. something more (T) [reigisa]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted: 30 June 2016

## Rei doesn’t believe in gods.

  * Shooting stars are nothing but burning rocks moving hundreds of thousands of miles per hour.
  * Wishes coming true are mere coincidences – OR, a result of hard work – _he_ certainly didn’t learn to swim overnight just because he wanted to.
  * Love is a biological response for a species’ survival.



In short, there must be a rational explanation for everything.

But when Nagisa kisses him for the first time with tipped toes, small hand propped lightly over his chest and blond curls sitting comfortably over ears and Rei’s fingertips, nothing makes sense.

The concept of time – time isn’t real, he believes – suddenly feels tangible. It’s like Rei has somehow caught this abstract _thing_ , tugged on it, and stopped everything. Everything but him and Nagisa.

It’s cliché, he knows, but Rei can’t deny the butterflies that flutter from deep within his stomach, to his diaphragm, to his arms and fingers as he exhales and pulls on Nagisa’s hair tighter, closer to him. He can feel it in Nagisa too. The way he flicks his tongue in response, in motion with Rei’s, as if the butterflies are there dancing between them.

And this is what love must feel like.

For that moment, Rei believes in gods. Or at least in some higher power, because some things are a little too scary and a little too magical to be explained.

Rei, to his surprise, is okay with that.


	4. a drumfire song and grains of sand (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [sourinsummerfest 2016](http://sourinsummerfest.tumblr.com/)  
> posted: 16 July 2016
> 
>  
> 
> i'm just now realizing that "mesmerizingly" may not be a word. shit, it's underlined in red right now so it definitely isn't

When the sun hits the edge of the water, bright and mesmerizingly widened over the horizon, that’s when Sousuke gets up from where he’s sitting beside Rin and dusts the sand off his shorts. He holds his hand out. Rin, despite his undeniable affinity for romantic gestures, thinks that even _this_ is a little too cheesy. He bites the side of cheek. “ _Really?_ ”

Sousuke shrugs with a knowing grin. “Yeah, why not?”

“Because you have two left feet,” Rin says flatly. “And combined with the sand, I doubt either one of us will make it to Gou’s wedding in one piece tomorrow.”

“Just one dance?”

“And if I refuse?”

Sousuke retracts his hand and dives in full force towards Rin, pinning him flat onto the sand. “I’ll do this,” he hums. Broad fingers–warm and deceivingly harmless–find their way down to the familiar dip of Rin’s waist, and Sousuke hovers his hand there for a moment, teasing.

Rin’s eyes widen. “Oh-ho ho, _no_ ,” he warns. “Don’t be an ass.”

Before Rin can protest any further, Sousuke’s fingers have already found the right spot to elicit a shriek from him. “S-stop. Sousuke,” Rin sputters, breathless. “That tickles.”

“Say you’ll dance with me.”

When Rin doesn’t respond, Sousuke presses deeper into his sides.

Shit. Rin laughs and tries to pry Sousuke off of him, but only manages to kick sand into the small bonfire they’d started earlier in the day. The flames flicker at the disturbance. Defeated, Rin nods violently. “Fine, fine!”

“Good,” Sousuke breathes, somehow also spent, but the grin, something that suddenly becomes less rare when he’s around Rin, is secure on his face. Rin shoots him a half-hearted glare. Sousuke doesn’t catch it as he hops off Rin. He offers his hand again, and for all it’s worth, Rin takes it. He’s excited, though. It’s not everyday Sousuke insists to do something so whimsical, let alone to _dance_. Rin presses his lips together in hopes of stopping himself from reacting to the image of Sousuke stumbling over his own feet and the teacher’s horrified face when Sousuke still couldn’t understand the simple box steps after five lessons. God, those rehearsals were a mess.

“I’ve gotten better,” Sousuke says as if he’s read Rin’s mind.

Rin rolls his eyes. “Right,” he drawls. “Just like penguins have gotten better at flying. I swear Gou wasted her money on those lessons.”

Sousuke’s used to Rin’s brashness. It’s become a part of him that Sousuke couldn’t ever live without. He kisses the corner of Rin’s mouth. “Shut up,” he counters softly. “And dance with me.”

The setting sun douses them, painting one side of their face and shadowing the other. There’s no music. No piano or the strum of a guitar. Instead, they move to the rhythm the tides of the ocean provides for them–or at least, they try to.

Their dancing is clumsy, mostly due to Sousuke’s ever lack of tempo, and the sand drags their steps. They dance with their temples pressed together. They’re messy, awkward and maneuver to an invisible race, but they continue, carving their movements into the sand over and over again like a storm. The thunders in their chest accompany the ocean waves–relentless and loud–and the feeling is just like when they’re in the water, when their bodies cut into the pool, when their muscles bend to the resistance of the waves, and when, for those few minutes, only one thing matters: to enjoy it.

Heat finally gets the best of them. Their bare toes park almost too abruptly. Sousuke watches as sweat trickles down from Rin’s hair to his chin.

“That was bad, Sousuke,” Rin says, still trying to catch his breath.

Sousuke heaves out a laughter. “Gou’s never going to let us dance at her wedding.”

“Speak for yourself. You’re a terrible lead.”

“It’s okay. You’ll be leading next time.”

They’re yards away from where they started. The bonfire is almost out. Rin rests his head on Sousuke’s shoulder. “Let’s go back.”

“Mmm,” Sousuke agrees. “The hotel’s air conditioner sounds really good right now.”


	5. the definite & the unknown (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted: 10 Sept 2016

It’s one of the best feelings ever.

The way the wind cuts between Rin’s fingers. How the music blares a timeless tempo to his ears, to his chest. How every time there’s a lyric left dangling from his lips, _he’s_ there to catch it.

Rin can’t help but smile because he loves hearing Sousuke’s voice.

It’s deep and simple but also distinct, like there’s something so definite in the way he articulates his words that Rin thinks he could recognize it anywhere; a dozen voices could come rushing towards him, and he’d still be able to pick out Sousuke’s in a heartbeat.

“ _Ne_ , Sousuke,” Rin yells over the loud bass solo. “What’s with the secrecy?”

Sousuke tears his eyes away from the road for a moment to catch a glimpse of Rin’s hair being attacked by the wind, the red strands fluttering viciously across his face. Usually, Rin would be a baby about it, but he doesn’t even try to tie his hair back in a ponytail.

“It’s not a secret,” Sousuke says with a shrug. “I have no idea where we’re going.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Did you get us lost, _again?!_ ”

Sousuke laughs his captivating laugh—the one that makes his eyes genuinely crinkle—and it’s suddenly hard for Rin to even feel the least bit irritated. _Not fair, Yamazaki._

“All I did was pack our bags, drag you in here with me and start driving. That’s it.” His smile grows wider. “No destination.”

“I could be running through drills with the guys right now. Or mentoring Ai,” Rin points out, but there’s hardly any bite in his words, because he’s realizing that this would be the first time they’d be spending the night out together as a couple. His face warms despite the cool wind.

“He’ll be fine, Rin. Plus, he can use this time to see what being a captain’s all about.”

“Well, it’s not easy.”

“No, it’s not.”

They drive up a mountain road with the windows wide open, music daring for an avalanche, and the destination tentatively unknown. Rin leans in towards the driver’s seat for a stolen kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek—just so he could see him fluster—but Sousuke is already ahead of him, slowing down the car and taking Rin’s hand in his. His eyes remain on the road when he says, “All our baggage is in the trunk, Rin, and I have no idea where we’re going, but you better stick with me.”

“Do I have a choice?” Rin cooes.

“You do.”

Rin leans back in his seat, lets his fingers drag against the wind like before, and closes his eyes. Sousuke begins singing again.

Yeah, Rin does have a choice, but he wouldn’t give up listening to that deep, familiar voice for anything. It’s home, he decides.

“Keep driving.”


End file.
